The Essence Of Panty Anarchy
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: Panty's sexual power gets stolen from her and it gets turned into a perfume which is also a sex spray.


THE ESSENCE OF PANTY ANARCHY

Panty, Stocking and Garter had just come back from Europe. Garter wasn't happy with the angels. Because of their actions, they were now banned from entering Rome, Paris and Brussels.

Here's what happened in Rome:

Panty, Stocking and Garter were invited to meet the Pope. He wanted to honour them for their actions in Daten City. He also wanted them to be at Mass performed by him.

Now, a regular person would be honoured to be at The Vatican and be at Mass performed by his Holiness.

Not Panty and Stocking, though.

There were 5 thousand people outside at the Vatican. Panty, Stocking and Garter had to sit on chairs at the front of the building facing the audience. They sat with other cardinals. The Mass began.

This didn't appeal to the angels at all. After 10 minutes, they got so bored, that their heads were nodding off.

Then Panty had a crafty idea.

Stocking sat there trying not to nod off. Then she noticed that Panty had left her seat.

Stocking entered the Vatican and noticed that Panty's clothes were lying on the stairs that lead to the balcony.

"Oh shit," said Stocking as she ran up the stairs.

When she got there, Panty was standing completely naked at the doors that lead to the balcony. She was going to open them and walk out.

"What do you think, Stockin'?" she asked. "Wide on or wide off?"

"Panty! No!" begged Stocking.

"Wide on it is then," said Panty as she opened up like a flower. "Good thing I waxed this morning so that everyone will see it."

Then she opened the doors and walked out to the balcony. The 5 thousand people outside gasped in shock as they saw the naked blonde. Panty proudly bared her body to whole of Rome.

Many noses bled, many penises got erect, many teenage boys and men drooled and many straight women and gay men turned bisexual that day.

Many mothers covered their children's eyes, many wives covered their husbands' eyes and many lesbians covered their girlfriends' eyes.

Many people took out their Smartphones and cameras and took pictures of Panty.

The cardinals were in shock. They looked at Garter.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked one of the cardinals.

"THIS IS BLASPHEMY!" cried another.

Garter just put his head in his hand.

The Pope on the other hand, just looked down at himself and had a big smile on his face.

When Garter and the Angels got back their hotel, Garter was all fire and brimstone on Panty, who just sat there smiling like a teenager who committed a crime and didn't feel sorry for it.

"BITCH, WHAT THE FUCK WERE YO' THINKIN'?" Screamed Garter.

"I was giving my Roman fans what they wanted," said Panty smiling with her hands behind her head and her eyes closed. "I'm basically the cure for erectile dysfunction."

"There were kids in the audience," said Stocking.

"And today was the luckiest day of their lives," said Panty. "When they go back to school they can say to their friends 'Hey! I just saw some...' What's the Italian for 'tits' and 'pussy'?"

And here's what happened in Paris:

Stocking and Garter were in the second floor of the Louvre looking at the exhibits.

Where was Panty?

She was busy being chased by security guards as she ran naked all over the building. It was basically the film Bande 'a part, but with nudity.

And what happened in Brussels, you might ask?

Well, this time Stocking was the offender:

They went to a chocolate factory in Brussels, since Belgian chocolate was Stocking's favourite next to Cadbury's. Panty and Garter were in the tour. But where was Stocking? She was in one of the big chocolate pools. She took off her clothes, jumped into the pool and swam in the chocolate.

Security guards managed to get her out.

But there was another problem. It was a very, very, very, very chilly day. So, when the guards brought Stocking outside, the extreme cold harden the chocolate that was covered all over her.

She was like a chocolate statue. Panty pissed herself with laughter.

The factory had been closed down due to Stocking's germs and pubic hair getting inside the chocolate.

And the angels got banned from entering Europe by the authorities.

Panty, Stocking and Garter were home now and chances are that they will never leave the country again.

The next day, they had a visitor. It was an art teacher called Joanna Anderton. A woman in her 50's who looked very good for her age. She wanted to talk to Panty. She had seen the news report about Panty appearing naked on the balcony of the Vatican.

Joanna said that she, impressed by her body, was wondering would Panty like to become a nude life model for her art class.

"Isn't that really boring just standing there for 2 hours? And you have to stand really still?" asked Stocking.

"Not really. You get used to it," said Joanna. "I was a nude life model back in the day. And the pay is 2 grand."

This caught Panty's attention.

"Come in. Have some tea," she said putting her hand on Joanna's shoulder.

Joanna had tea with Panty and Stocking and they had a great conversation with her in the living room.

"That was incredible. You looked like Botticelli's Venus standing on the balcony." said Joanna.

"Is that the one with no arms?" asked Panty. "We saw her in The Louvre."

"No, that's the Venus De Milo," answered Joanna. "I'm referring to Botticelli's Venus. You know? The naked woman on the clam."

"Oh, thanks," said Panty.

"You're were so beautiful. You made me jealous," said Joanna.

"Lesbo!" mutter Stocking under her breath.

"I wasn't the only one who did something crazy and naked in Europe," said Panty whilst giving Stocking a crafty stare.

Panty told Joanna the story of what happened in Brussels. Joanna roared with laughter. Stocking just sat there fuming.

"She looked like something that you'd get at Easter!" laughed Panty as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You kept me in that chocolate shell for four fuckin' hours," said Stocking. "I was dying for a piss."

"Oh, it was so fuckin' funny!" laughed Panty.

Joanna got out the contract from her jacket.

"Now, if you would like to sign _here._"

"Okay." said Panty as she signed away.

"See you tomorrow at Daten University at 9.00," said Joanna getting up to leave.

"I'll see you there," said Panty.

The next morning Panty arrived at Daten University. She found the art class, but was puzzled that there was no students. There was just a platform waiting for Panty at the front of the class.

"Welcome Panty," said Joanna.

"Where are the students?" asked Panty.

"They're not here yet," said Joanna. "Just go in that little room, undress and come back out wearing the robe."

Panty went into the room, stripped off and came out wearing the robe. She stood on the platform in front of the class and disrobed. The robe hit the floor and Joanna applauded.

"Oh excellent, Panty. Extraordinary!"

Then she pulled out a remote control and pressed a button. A glass case came up from around the platform that Panty was standing on. The top of the case got connected to the ceiling.

Panty found herself encased in glass.

"Dude, what the fuck?" she asked in alarm.

Then a strange pink liquid started to come out from the platform. It started to fill the inside the tube. It rose up to Panty's waist.

"Dude, what the fuck is going on?" panicked Panty as she looked at Joanna in confusion.

Joanna just stared back at her with an evil stare.

The liquid was up to Panty's shoulders now.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" said Panty as she knew that she was going to drown.

But as soon as the liquid reached her chin, it stopped.

"You're not an art teacher at all, aren't you, whore?" she asked.

"Well, I _am_," answered Joanna. "But the thing is, Panty, you have the strongest, most powerful sexual power out of anyone in this world. And I'm going to take it away from you."

Joanna pressed another button on the remote control and the liquid glowed as it absorbed the essence out of Panty. She screamed in pain. She felt like the energy from her body got sucked out of her.

"Ow! Bitch, I'm gonna fuckin' kill you!" she screamed.

The liquid sucked more and more energy out of her. Until Panty felt really weak. She just floated in the liquid.

Joanna pressed a third button on the remote and all the liquid drained out of the tube. It all went back inside the platform and through a small tube connected to it. The end of the tube was a hose and that was above a covert belt of small bottles. The hose sprayed the liquid into one bottle and filled it up. The covert belt moved for the next bottle.

Panty knelt inside the tube. She was so weak. Joanna pressed the first button to make the case go down.

"Okay, you're free to go," she said.

Panty got up slowly. She felt like her body weighed a ton. Joanna gave her a towel to dry her wet body. Panty slowly dried herself with it. Then she made her way to the small room to put her clothes back on.

A while later, Panty arrived home. She slowly entered the house. She slowly walked past the living room where Stocking was watching TV .

"Well, bitch. How did it go?" she asked.

Panty didn't answer. She just walked up the stairs. Stocking started to get curious. She got off the sofa and went to the bottom of the stairs. She looked up at Panty who was slowly walking up.

"I asked you a question, whore," said Stocking.

Panty stopped walking slowly turned around to face Stocking. She looked terrible. Her face was very pale and lifeless and she had drool oozing out of her mouth. She was like a zombie. Stocking just stood there and looked at her. Panty then turned around and very slowly continued to walked up the stairs and to her room.

Later that evening, the angels and Garter were having dinner. Panty just sat there staring off into space. Drool oozed out of her mouth and drips of it hit the floor. Her dinner was right there in front of her.

"Aren't you hungry, Panty?" asked Stocking.

Panty just gave a slight moaning sound.

"She's been like this ever since she came back from that art class," said Stocking.

"She's probably tired from fuckin' all the students there," said Garter. "A good night's sleep and she'll be her own self-centred self again."

That night, Joanna was in an alley way. She had a cardboard box filled with the small bottles of the pink liquid. A limo pulled up beside the pavement where Joanna was standing. The window slid down.

"You got the essence?" asked a female voice inside the limo.

Joanna showed the person inside the limo the bottles inside the box.

"You got the money?" asked Joanna.

The hand from inside the limo held out an envelope that included the dough. They gave each other their gifts.

"Pleasure doing business with you," said the voice in the limo.

"The same to you," said Joanna.

The limo drove away. Joanna was happy she got the money, but felt guilty about what she did to Panty.

The next morning, the latest news was that a brand new perfume was on the market. Released by Saskia Pascal. It has caused great acclaim from many investors. Because it wasn't an ordinary perfume at all.

If you sprayed it on yourself, you would become incredibly horny or "Sexified" as Saskia called it. Right about now it was selling lots and lots of bottles all over the city.

Many couples had said that the perfume has helped them with their love lives.

"We used to have problems in the bedroom, but our sex lives are better thanks to Miss Pascal's perfume," said a woman in her 60's.

Panty sat at the breakfast table, still in her zombified mode. Stocking and Garter looked at her. They worried about her.

Just then, lightning struck from the Heavens and burst through the ceiling. Chuck was lying on the floor gnawing at his nutsack. The lightning bolt hit him and he got fried. He coughed up a piece of paper that said "Perfume."

Stocking knew that there was something connected to Panty's behaviour and the new perfume Saskia Pascal released. So, she decided to take Panty back to the University to talk to Joanna Anderton.

Joanna was in her secret laboratory. She had just expanded the liquid for the perfume in a big pool. There would be enough to fill billions of bottles for the whole world. She still felt guilty. She sat on her chair near the control panel with her head in her hand.

"JOANNA ANDERTON!" yelled Stocking's voice from outside.

Joanna jumped. She looked above the panel. On the monitor screen, she saw Panty and Stocking waiting outside the class room door. Joanna knew she was going to get it. She walked out of the secret lab.

In the art class, a cupboard moved sideways to lead into the secret lab. Like in a spy film. Joanna entered the room and pressed a button on the remote control that she was holding. The cupboard slid back.

"Yes, come in," called Joanna. The door opened and Stocking brought the zombified Panty in.

"Alright, bitch. What the fuck have you done with my sister?" asked Stocking.

"Alright, let me explain," began Joanna.

"No, let _me_ explain," said Saskia. She had just entered the room.

"I thought that you and your sister would be in here today," she said. "I take it that you got the note from Heaven."

"Yeah, bitch. We sure did," said Stocking as she took off one of her stockings and turned it into a katana.

"We know that you're a ghost," she said.

Saskia just stared at Stocking with an evil smile.

"Congratulations, Stocking. Well, I'm ready. Strike me down."

"Don't mind if we do," said Stocking. "Let's kick ass, Panty."

Nothing happened. Stocking looked at her sister, who just stood there drooling.

"C'mon, Panty. What are you waitin' for?" asked Stocking.

"Oh, you're just as thick as your sister," said Saskia. "You see, without her sexuality, she has no power. Looks like she'll never fight ghosts ever again."

"Wait till the fuzz hears about this," said Stocking. "I'll show them the contract that she signed."

"I actually showed the police the contract and I'm innocent," said Saskia as she took out the contract from her jacket.

She showed it to Stocking.

"Your sister should _read_ contracts before signing them," said Saskia. "She is obviously a blonde."

The contract said "I, Panty Anarchy give Miss Saskia Pascal permission to keep my essence and do what she sees fit with it."

"You see Stocking, you about to fight a battle you can't win," sneered Saskia. "Your sister will have to spend the rest of her life as this. Dull and lifeless as a character from Twilight."

There was nothing Stocking could do.

"You two run home now. Ciao," said Saskia with an evil grin.

Over the rest of the week, Stocking couldn't help but worry about Panty. She would take Panty and make her sit beside her where ever she went. She was just a mindless, drooling statue that couldn't talk except by making a slight moaning noise. Stocking never thought she would admit it, but she missed her sister's old personality. Even if she was a self-centred sex crazed fuck machine.

As for Saskia Pascal's new perfume, well, people started to experience the side effects.

It helped people's sex lives alright. But there was one huge problem.

They couldn't stop.

All day and night, people were having sex. They couldn't stop having sex. They were in a sort of sex spell. There was no way to stop it.

About a thousand people in Daten City were having this problem. The authorities tried to contact Saskia Pascal. But they couldn't. Because they were in the sex spell too.

Saskia was aware that this was happening. In fact, she was glad. This was all part of her plan.

She sat there in her arm-chair in her living room drinking a glass of champagne. This was a celebration. She had the phone on the coffee table. She was expecting a call.

It rang and she answered it.

"Is everything in order?" asked the voice on the other end.

"It most certainly is, Scanty," said Saskia.

The Deamon sisters were in their living room watching the news update about the sex spell on TV.

"Soon, everyone will have sex with each other to death," cackled Saskia. "And poor pathetic Joanna will get the blame. I told the asexual community that Joanna made the purfume. I hate to think what they will do with her. Without Anarchy's essence, she can't stop me."

She smiled and her eyes glowed red with anticipation.

Panty and Stocking were watching the sex crisis on TV and there was an update that the Asexual community were going to the University to stop Joanna Anderton and destroy the perfume.

The angels had to get to the University before it was too late.

The mob of asexuals who had straight, gay and bisexual friends that were in the sex spell, had made their way to the University. They stormed into Joanna's class room. She was going to get it.

"Show us the lab!" demanded the leader.

Joanna pushed the cupboard away and showed everyone the lab. The mob went inside and saw a big pool of the perfume.

"Destroy it!" cried the leader.

"STOP!"

Everyone turned around to see Panty and Stocking. They got star struck.

"That woman did steal my sister's sexual power and turned it into that perfume," shouted Stocking. "But she was under the order of Saskia Pascal who sold Panty's essence as a sex spray."

Everyone understood.

"Oh, that explains a LOT!" said a mob member.

Just then they heard a loud noise coming from outside. They looked out of the class window and saw that Saskia Pascal had grown into a 100 foot ghost. She was destroying buildings and causing chaos. Because everyone was in the sex spell, no-one could stop her.

Except…

Joanna walked up to Panty.

"Miss Anarchy, I'm going to give you your sexual power back."

The zombified Panty just moaned.

But something burst through the wall of the art class. It was the giant hand of Saskia.

"YOU'RE NOT GIVING ANYONE'S POWERS BACK!" she bellowed.

The hand reached into the lab and grabbed the pool of perfume. She pulled it out. Stocking and the mob grabbed on to the pool and tried to pull it off Saskia's hand. But they weren't strong enough.

The Saskia ghost pulled the pool out of the building.

"I'M GONNA TAKE THIS PERFUME ALL OVER THE WORLD. SOON EVERYONE IN THIS PLANET WILL FUCK EACH OTHER TO DEATH!" she cackled as she carried the pool over her head and made her way to the end of the city.

There was no way Panty could get her powers back now. Everyone was now fucked.

But the mob leader had a back up plan.

He looked at the mob and said. "Everyone, go to your friends and families' houses and see if you can get bottles of perfume for Panty."

The mob ran out of the Uni and headed for their friends and families' houses.

Meanwhile, Stocking had to stop Saskia.

Saskia was at the end of Daten City and her next target was Oten City. She saw a car heading behind her. It was See Through with Stocking at the wheel.

"Gimmie that perfume, you sexless whore!" she cried.

"OH THAT HURT!" bellowed Saskia. "I WAS THE PERFECT CATCH BACK IN THE DAY! MEN WORSHIPPED ME!"

"Yeah, back in the day! Look at you now! You're a has-been!" called Stocking.

"OH, YOU LITTLE GOTH SHIT! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" cried Saskia.

Saskia tried to stamp on See Through. But she kept missing because Stocking was too quick for her.

Stocking leapt out of See Through and stuck her katanas into one of Saskia's ankles. She howled in pain. She tried to shake off Stocking, but no luck. Stocking just clung on her ankle, like a cat clinging on a tree.

Using her katanas, Stocking climbed up the ankle, then up the thigh, up the stomach, to the chest, to the neck and finally to the head. Saskia tried to swipe away Stocking like a fly but Stocking kept dodging her claw. Saskia got really frustrated.

Stocking climbed to the top of her head.

"You want this? You want this?" taunted Saskia as she tossed the pool she holding with one hand into the other hand.

"You want it? You want it? You want it? Come and get it!" Saskia threw the pool into her first hand again.

"As I said before, Stocking. You are fighting a battle that you cannot win!" she cackled.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

A strange sort of rocket fired from the city and hit Saskia between the eyes. She howled in pain.

"What the almighty fuck was that?" she asked.

From a distance, she and Stocking could see someone riding on a motorbike. (Motorcycle if you're American) Saskia's mouth dropped open as she saw who the rider was.

It was Panty riding the motorbike and holding a bazooka made from some guy's underwear. She had her sexual power back and was her old self again.

"PANTY ANARCHY'S BACK, CUNT LICKER!" boasted Panty.

"Where did you get that bazooka?" asked Stocking.

"This is actually some black dude's boxers," said Panty. "I can see why James Brown wrote that song."

Panty fired a rocket at the pool Saskia was holding and it exploded into nothingness.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Saskia.

"Oh and by the way, hooker, I didn't take that blonde comment too lightly," said Panty as she fired a rocket into Saskia chest.

Stocking swiped and swished at the rest of Saskia.

Saskia's last words were "All I wanted was to regain my sex appeal like in the old days. Is that hard to ask?"

And then she exploded.

The church bell rang and the angels got their coin.

The sex spell was over. Everyone stopped fucking. They all came out of their houses and crowded the city. They all cheered for Panty and Stocking.

"I see you're back to your obnoxious self again," said Stocking.

"I sure am. In fact, I think I'm even hornier and sexier than before," said Panty.

The black dude who Panty borrowed the boxers from was in the crowd. She went over to him and gave him his boxers back.

"As a treat you're coming back to my place. Actually, I haven't fucked for a week. So, I need at least 10, maybe 15 men to satisfy my cooch!"

A huge army of men all followed Panty and said "Me! Me! Me! Me!" Like the Pied Piper, Panty let the men follow her.

"Come and get me boys," she said as she let the men chase after her.

Stocking just stood there with her head shaking.

"Hey, Stockin', here's my gift to you," called Panty.

A rather handsome goth man about 20 years old went over to Stocking.

"Hi. My name is Z," he said.

"Hello, gorgeous," said Stocking.

"Before your sister got on that bike, she said that you would be interested in me," said Z. "I also have a sweet tooth."

Stocking smiled and put her arm around Z's.

"Let's go to the cake store and fuck afterwards," she said.

She and Z made their way back into the city and hung out at the latest cake store.

The next morning, the hungover and shagged angels had a visitor. It was Joanna Anderton.

"I just want to apologise for what happened," she said. "Saskia told me she would pay me 2 grand if I took your essence."

"I take it you really needed the money," said Panty.

"I have a gambling problem," said Joanna. "I would go to Daten City Casino and gamble like there was no tomorrow. I can't help it. It's addictive. But I kept losing. Even when my budget was low, I thought I could get more money by betting bigger and bigger. I was an idiot. I lost all of my money. I couldn't pay my bills. I was in danger of being homeless. Until I met Saskia in the city two weeks ago. She knew I had this problem and made a deal with me. If I stole your sexual power, she would give me 2 grand to pay my bills. I made a deal with the devil. Or rather a ghost."

Panty and Stocking smiled at her. Joanna wasn't bad. Just desperate.

"Alright, I forgive you this time," said Panty. "You need some help with this gambling problem of yours."

"Yeah, I'll go to Gamblers Anonymous," said Joanna. "By the way, I really meant it when I said you looked like Botticelli's Venus on the balcony. I'll see you. Bye."

Joanna left and Panty and Stocking went back inside. About 20 naked men all laid all over the house. Even Z, the goth fella.

Garter was just after getting phone call.

"Listen up, ho's. I got some good news. That was The Pope on the phone and he spoke to the authorities. They lifted the ban," said Garter.

"Really?" said Panty and Stocking feeling pleased.

"Apparently, The Pope had a boner thanks to your stunt, Panty. And he had never been happier. So you're allowed back into Rome, Paris and Brussels," said Garter. "Oh and the chocolate factory that got closed down, is back in business again due your fans from around the world coming to see that pool you swam naked in, Stockin'."

Panty had a crafty look on her face.

"Looks like I'll be giving another sexy performance at the Vatican very soon," she said.

Then she looked at Stocking.

"And you'll be back swimming naked in chocolate again, Jessie J."

"Just don't tell security to bring me out in the freezing cold again," said Stocking.

"Can't guarantee that, bitch," said Panty.

END

Clap, clap, clap your hands!


End file.
